Folmarv Tengille
Folmarv Tengille, also known as Vormav Tingel, is the leader of the Knights Templar of the corrupt Church of Glabados in Final Fantasy Tactics, and one of the game's main antagonists. Like his daughter Meliadoul, Folmarv is a Divine Knight, meaning he can use a group of sword moves that can break his foe's equipment. Profile Appearance Folmarv has short gray-brown hair. He has lines in his cheeks and has black eyes. As the leader of Templar Knights he wears a golden armor with a long sleeveless purple and black cloak, golden pants with a white belt and golden boots. Personality Folmarv is a serious and desperate man. He is infamous for mistreating his own family, only caring for himself. He is determined to reach his objective no matter the cost. He is duplicitous, readily using others—even his own children—to advance his schemes. Story The beginning of the Lucavi plot It is unknown how long Folmarv had been possessed by the Lucavi demon Hashmal, the second-in-command of the Lucavi behind Ultima. Folmarv leads the effort to revive the Bloody Angel. Many of the Knights Templar, including Loffrey Wodring and Cletienne Duroi, are possessed by lesser demons in the service of the Lucavi. His son Isilud however, knows nothing of the Lucavi plot despite being a templar knight. Folmarv hires a group of mercenaries to kill Ramza Beoulve and Goffard Gaffgarion in Merchant City of Dorter to prevent them from interfering with the kidnapping of Princess Ovelia. They fail, but Ovelia ends up in the hands of Duke Goltanna thanks to the church and Delita Heiral. This is part of the Lucavi plot, as Ovelia is part of the reason for the War of the Lions secretly engineered by the Lucavi to cause bloodshed, an ingredient necessary for Ultima's resurrection. Before Ovelia is taken to the Order of the Southern Sky, Folmarv meets with her and tells her she is not the real Ovelia, but a replacement for the real princess who died while still a baby. The Riovanes incident Following Ramza's discovery of the Lucavi plot and destruction of Cúchulainn, Ramza is declared a heretic, enabling the Knights Templar to take greater action against him. Folmarv dispatches his son Isilud and new knight, Wiegraf Folles, to retrieve the Virgo auracite needed for Ultima's return from the Orbonne Monastery. Isilud obtains the stone after a fight with Ramza, but is captured by Marach Galthena working for Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington of Riovanes. Barrington contacts Folmarv who enters Riovanes Castle with Wiegraf, who by then has been taken over by the demon Belias. At Riovanes Castle, Barrington demands for an alliance, threatening to expose the church if Folmarv disagrees. He has Isilud brought out, and Folmarv, furious at Isilud's failure, slaps him across the face. Word arrives Ramza has arrived, and Folmarv sends Wiegraf to deal with him. Folmarv threatens Barrington who responds by calling his guards. Folmarv pulls out the Leo auracite and transforms into Hashmal, overpowering the guards. When Isilud tries to stop him, Hashmal mortally wounds him. Barrington escapes but is later killed by the Ultima Demon Lettie. Transforming back into Folmarv following the rampage, he returns to where Isilud had fallen and discovers Ramza's sister Alma Beoulve. Folmarv senses Belias's death, and realizes Ramza would be a powerful opponent. The Virgo auracite, which he had by now recovered, reacts to Alma's presence, and Folmarv realizes Alma is the one he has been searching for: a suitable host body for his master Ultima. He takes her away. Betraying the High Confessor Folmarv meets with Marquis Elmdore, who has become one with another Lucavi, Zalera, to discuss their next move. The meeting is cut short by Ramza's approach on Limberry Castle. Elmdore volunteers to deal with Ramza, suggesting Folmarv should locate the portal to Necrohol of Mullonde, the place where the resurrection of Ultima could be performed. Folmarv ventures to Mullonde Cathedral with Loffrey and Cletienne. The Church of Glabados is no longer needed in the Lucavi plot, and the knights abandon their allegiance to it. The three templar knights betray and wound High Confessor Marcel Funebris. Folmarv demands the location of the portal, and Funebris admits it is in Orbonne Monastery, but does not know how to open it. Folmarv and Cletienne leave and Loffrey kills Funebris. As the three begin to depart, Ramza and Folmarv's daughter Meliadoul block their escape. Folmarv tricks Ramza into handing over the Scriptures of Germonique, which contain instructions on how to open the portal. During their confrontation Meliadoul asks if he is possessed by the Lucavi, and knows the truth of the Lucavi plot. Folmarv confirms, and asks her why she is with Ramza. Meliadoul had witnessed Marquis Elmdore's transformation into a Lucavi, and Folmarv remarks his daughter must view them as monsters as she claims he is not her father. Both Ramza and Meliadoul prevail, and Folmarv retreats into the underground chapel and summons the recently killed Zalbaag Beoulve from the dead, forcing him to attack his half-brother Ramza. Folmarv teleports away, and the three knights converge on Orbonne. A sacrifice for Ultima Folmarv, Loffrey, and Cletienne descend to the fifth level of the Underground Book Storage. Folmarv has Loffrey open the portal and enters it with Cletienne while Loffrey remains behind to guard the other side. Folmarv takes Alma to the Airship Graveyard, where Ultima's human host Saint Ajora Glabados was buried. Putting a curse on Alma to keep her asleep, he attempts to perform the resurrection, but the Virgo Stone fails to activate. As Folmarv tries to figure out why the stone does not work, Ramza's forces arrive to stop him. Folmarv realizes that insufficient bloodshed has occurred since Ajora's death, and resolves to sacrifice Ramza and his allies to Ultima to supply the remaining requirements. He transforms into Hashmal and attacks Ramza's forces, but Ramza wounds him, breaking his power over Alma. She awakes and Hashmal realizes that since he cannot defeat Ramza to sacrifice him to Ultima, he would have to make a different sacrifice: himself. Hashmal commits suicide, taking Folmarv with him. In death, Folmarv achieves what he could not in life, for as the Leo Stone drops to the ground, Virgo activates and Alma is possessed by Saint Ajora. Gameplay Boss Folmarv is fought as a boss at Mullonde Cathedral Nave. He is a level 45 Divine Knight with 65 Bravery and 70 Faith, and comes equipped with the Runeblade, a full set of Crystal equipment, and an Elven Cloak. He has access to the Unyielding Blade command as well as Counter, Defense Boost, and Move +1, and is immune to all negative statuses except Blind, Oil, Silence, and Slow. Rendezvous Folmarv can be fought in the Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions remake, in the tenth Rendezvous battle: The Knights Templar, where he is five levels higher than the highest leveled deployed unit. He comes equipped with the Ragnarok, while his other equipment is random. He still has access to Unyielding Blade as well as Safeguard, while his other abilities are randomized. He is immune to the same statuses as before. When fought in the fourteenth Rendezvous battle: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 97 Bravery and 68 Faith. He comes equipped with the Excalibur, Crystal Shield, Luminous Robe, and his other equipment are randomized. He still has access to Unyielding Blade, as well as to the abilities First Strike, Defense Boost, Ignore Elevation, and another random ability. He is still immune to the same statuses as previously. Dummied battle There was going to be a battle with Folmarv alone in the Airship Graveyard. In the scene before transforming into Hashmal, he has Save the Queen, Kaiser Plate, Crystal Helmet, Crystal Mail, and Sprint Shoes equipped. His battle skillset is still his base job's Unyielding Blade and his secondary command is Magicks, which contains Quake only. His reaction, support, and movements are randomized. His appearance in Mullonde Cathedral Sanctuary has him stripped of all his equipment. This happens when units are not supposed to fight, suggesting Folmarv was supposed to be battled before his transformation in Airship Graveyard. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Trivia *During his fight with Ramza and his daughter, Meliadoul, Folmarv's equipment is identical to Zalbaag's but wearing a different accessory. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Antagonists